


Highlight

by Jimpixx



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimpixx/pseuds/Jimpixx
Summary: Just my story for my ocs.





	Highlight

''Hello…'' strange person was standing there motionless. At one point I though she was shot becasuse she dodn't made a move. Me slowly going towards her my heart beating my hand is shaking while the other one grapping the belt of my sniper case that was attached to my back. Getting closer to her, she had dark curly brown hair as far as I could see chubbier appierance.I put my hand on her shoulder and asked''Miss,are you alright?'' No respond. I asked again while getting in front of her.Her hazel eyes and dark skin made really nice contrast, until i saw blood on her right cheek. I waved my hand in front of her but nothing. 

''Uhhh, What the fu--?'' I slowly muttered as the harsh light from my room hit my face and unfortunately my eyes.’’Time to get up, we have a new recruit and we need some help showing her around.’’ My comander, Arin Dagger one of the most respected men and my best friend. I got out of my beloved bed. Getting up from really warm bed wasn’t my favourite part of the day and on my favourite day where we had a free day in the week. Like why do you call it free day if you have to work I mean come on.When I stoped whining in my head and finally got up after ten minutes. I was in my uniform.White shirt under a brown leather jacket with low V cut on it,my military pants a belt where i kept my extra bullets,deep black boots and finally on the end my second best friend my sniper riffle.It looked really nice with all those scratches from the fights. I had to put myself to protect innocent people.Even if Arin said I shouldn’t be playing around with one of the finest snipers in the whole military i didn’t listened him and I almost broke it.’’Are you comming or should I send maids for you Venox?” I heard a raised voice from the hallway.”Im comming holy crap calm down!” I rushed out of my room just to bump into Arin”You’re late.Again.” he said with serious face”Whatever, where’s the recruit so we can be over with this crap, cause I’m not planing to do anything than chilling around on my free day.” He rolled his eyes”She’s in the Testing room waiting for you.” He said calmly and pointing to the Testing room on my left. I nodded and walked away. I opened the door to see really tall girl standing there.”Hello my name is Simone, but you'll call me Venox.” I introduced myself as shaking her hand”And you are?” I asked”Oh,right. My name is Zara, pleasure to meet you.” She said with the nervous smile.I let go of her hand as putting my riflle down.”So why do you want to join this military?” I asked her.She looked me with slight fear in her eyes as trying to come with the answer“My brothers sended me here.“ She said with a pause“They couldn't take care of me anymore and said I was always in trouble.“ She said looking down the shiny white floor.“Oh…Well we'll show them wrong.“I said with optimism in my voice“Now I need you to take off your shoes casue I need your height and weight.“I said to her.She took her shoes off right away and put them beside.I pointed to the scale behind her.While she was walking to the scale I took pencil and markbook of new recruits,I started writing down.Name:Zara…“Ay, what's your last name? I asked her“Lasrtong.“She responded just loud that my ears could pick up“Can you spell it please?“ I asked her“Sure.“ She responded. She started spelling her lastname“Okay, now what's your age and birth date?“ “Oh, it's January 12th.“ She responded not realizing that she forgot to name her birthyear“And I was born in 2067.“ She added“Okay, we're done with the boring part.“ I said walking to the scale she was standing on.Well holy crap she was tall 5 feet and 10 inches,writing it down on a paper,“Well you're as tall as general Arin.“ I said amused. Now looking down her weight was really low. I wrote on paper next to weight chart 132 lbs, and compared it to her height.“You're underweight,but don't worry.When you start working out and eating properly,

 

you'll be on the healthy side.Now you can get down.“I said looking at her slender posture“I'm going to get you your uniform, just in a sec." I said leaving the room. I wondered around the base, which was pretty damn big I mean. Two storeys and twenty rooms on each floor with few secret rooms which I don't have key for. I'm working on getting them.I was walking, then I bumped into someone“Oh I'm so so sorry!“ I started apologizing to the person which was male. Travis Erwin. He was one grumpy guy who you just want to circle five feet around.“Venox what the hell?! This is your fifth time this week! Look at the mess you made oh my god why are you so clumsy…“ I was wondering off in my thoughts while he was ranting about how clumsy I am.“Okay listen here little man.“ I said “You should respect me as your comander so if you kindly let this slide, today is not my lucky day so would you please shut the hell up?!“ I yelled in low tone at him becasue I was already tired and didn't want to disturb any sleeping agents either. He shut up while looking up. True he was a small man. He had ginger hair and brown eyes, bit too short and short temper. He had side cut and piercing on his lip which he regret. I don't know why but it's so cute to see him mad. The way he turns red in the face and ears. It's just cute and funny at the same time. “Wait that do I need to do again?“ I asked myself in low tone. “Right, I need to get the uniform for the rookie.“ I said to myself again. Rushing down the hall, down to the left I finally got in front of the door that says “Military Tailor“ I finally took a breath and opened the dark wooden door.“Alex you here?“ I called out. While I was inside checking at fabrics of all kind,snips and some sort of sewing machine probably from the years ago, I heard yelling. I reacted quicky and started running around while I didn't ran into him.“Lex you okay?“ I asked him. “Yes I'm fine. I stabbed myself with a pin again.“ I started laughing at his little story. “What do ya need?“ He asked. “I need a uniform in S size if you have one.“ I responded,“Girl or a boy?“ He asked again. “It's a girl.“ I responded to him. While I was looking around he was everywhere from left to right. “Here ya go baby.“ I smiled a bit and left his workplace. Rushing back I finally made it to the training room, I opened the door. “I'm so sorry for taking this long, I had an accident. I ran into Travis. P.S don't get into his way 'cause he's really salty.“ I said to her, she smiled to me.“Here's your uniform.“ I tossed her her new uniform.“Thanks.“ She said. “Put it on i'll wait you outside.“ I said grabbing my gun and walking outside the room. I leaned against the wall as looking at the passing agents, veterans, rookies… After a minute tall girl walked out in a uniform, not gonna lie she looked nice. “Anyways, let's start.“ I said as starting to walk around.

TIME SKIP 

 

“And here should be your room, feel comfty and call if you need anything.“ I said to her. She closed the door while waving me goodbye. I waved back to her.“So what' chu thinkin'?“ Arin sneaked behind my back and scared me.“She seems nice,bit introverted but okay.“ I said to him,“Will she be any of help?“ He asked again“I hope she will, cause we're really running low on snipers.“ I responded to him. He walked away without me noticing it. I returned to my room to chill for the rest oft he day, because I knew I have a lot of work to do tomorow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so hope yall like it.
> 
> Sorry for typos


End file.
